


Being Gentle

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Bottom Jack, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Sex, Top Eleventh Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and The Doctor face their latest anniversary night, and they decided they wanted to try something slightly different than the rough norm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Gentle

It felt strange. Laying in this bed, silk sheets under him and rose petals scattered across the room. The smell of vanilla scented candles had long since filled the room, it’s only two occupants being two males, the second of which had just locked the door. No sense being disturbed, as it seemed they always were. 

Captain Jack Harkness, the man who can never die, known for his constant flirting, rested naked on a very familiar man’s bed. This man, he was not just a man. He was a Time Lord. The last of the Time Lords. The Doctor, the third man that was able to steal his heart with just their first meeting. But this was not the first time they had been like this, naked and needy, wanting and gentle…

No, this was just their anniversary. They had been together for years now, and through their various journeys and mistakes, they had stayed together. Jack was over 800 years old now, all due to one accident that had happened during their travels. And the Doctor…he was over a thousand, now in his Eleventh regeneration. But that was a tale for a different time. Now, this was a time for them to celebrate. To express their still brightly burning love, to let go and lose themselves in each other.

And that was exactly what they planned to do. This whole setup, the sheets, the roses, the candles , all this had been so delicately set up in their shared room purely for the most romantic setting, however cheesy, The Doctor could create. Over the past few hours, they had visited their favorite places, sharing moments and small kisses, all leading up to this. The treasure of their anniversary, and as each moment ticked by, The Doctor moved closer to the bed. His partner, his Captain, waited patiently, not wishing to rush a moment that would be as beautiful as this.

Soon the Doctor was crawling up onto their bed, his legs parting enough to straddle Jack’s lap as his fingers gingerly trailed up along the Captain’s bare stomach. A quiet sigh passed out from behind Jack’s lips, which were soon lightly pressing against the Time Lord’s. 

Such gentle actions…that is why this was strange. Every night they had done anything intimate, it was almost always rough. Just them trying to let out energy, to purge themselves of any sexual desire, and to satisfy their few kinks. Gentle was new. Gentle was a completely unexplored territory for them, but this was why they wanted to try gentle. Instead of just sex, just a way to purge, they wanted to try actually making love. Actually showing how the felt, to focus on purely what they needed instead of their selfish wants and wild nights.

Jack had found his hands resting against the Doctor’s chest, his eyes having fluttered closed during their kiss. It felt strange…but a very pleasant type of strange. To the Doctor, it was absolutely wonderful. It felt as if everything else, everything except him and Jack, had just melted away into nothing, leaving only them and this moment. Nothing else mattered.

As they parted their lips, the gaze exchanged between them said more than words ever could. In some new, complex way, they had learned how to say so much in a way that words could never convey. Words were meaningless now, just simple jumbles of consonants and sounds that had no purpose anymore.

The Doctor moved his hands along Jack’s bare skin, from his stomach to the nape of his neck. Delicate touches, gentle kisses, all these were shared between them. This was somehow much nicer than the usual roughness, so much more…peaceful. Two heartbeats, calm as they were, fluttered slightly as Jack’s soft lips found the Time Lord’s sensitive neck and jawline. This was good, this was all the more satisfying than anything else they had ever done. It was absolutely wonderful, pleasant and sweet. Yes, this…this is how they were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old thing I wrote and I never finished it. So I wrote it off and I hope it reads okay.


End file.
